memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Casualty report
A casualty report, or casualty list, was a list of officers who have been killed, injured, or reported missing. Such reports are usually filed following a major military conflict. In 2152, when was struck by a Romulan orbital mine, Jonathan Archer asked Lieutenant Malcolm Reed if there were any casualty reports. Reed stated that there were seventeen so far, but no fatalities. ( ) In 2267, Mea 3 explained to James T. Kirk that Anan 7 was busy coordinating casualty lists when the told her he wished to see the Eminian. An upset Kirk threatened that "He'll have more casualty lists than he knows what to do with if he doesn't get in here and talk to me." ( ) In 2368, when the was caught in a temporal causality loop and clipped by the , Commander William T. Riker asked for a damage report and Doctor Beverly Crusher stated that casualty reports were coming in from all over the ship. ( ) During the Dominion War, Sisko had the grim honor of posting weekly casualty reports in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. They were usually posted on Fridays. There was a time when every week brought sorrow to the station as the crew began finding old friends and acquaintances' names on the reports. He always made sure he read the names, feeling it was the least he could do for the men and women who had lost their lives. Sisko lost Quentin Swofford, a longtime friend of his own, and was notified via the casualty report at a particularly dire point in the war. ( ) Doctor Bashir and Commander Dax often discussed whom they had lost each week. One week when the only recognizable name on the list was a friend of a friend of Dax's, Bashir observed that, considering recent events, it was a good start for the week. After a particularly bloody battle at AR-558 later that week, Captain Sisko gained a new appreciation for the names on the casualty report as the names on the list came to life. ( ) On another posting, Dax lost a longtime friend, Leslie Wong, in a likely Dominion sneak-attack along the border with the Romulan Empire, which had a non-aggression pact with the Dominion at the time. ( ) Seven of Nine accessed a list of 's casualties in 2377. ( ) A casualty report may also be given as an update to the status of the crew when casualties occur during a situation instead of afterward. After Captain Hikaru Sulu asked for a damage report, Janice Rand reported nineteen wounded from the incoming casualty reports. ( ) In an alternate 2373, Chakotay asked Harry Kim for a casualty report during an attack by the Krenim, in which eleven dead were reported. ( ) In 2375, Captain Kathryn Janeway asked Neelix for a casualty report in a tongue-in-cheek manner regarding his cosmetic alterations to Seven of Nine in an attempt to deceive the series 5 long-range tactical armor unit that took over The Doctor's holomatrix. ( ) ''Voyager'' casualty readout , Seven viewed a casualty list detailing all the members of Voyager s crew that had died thus far. It listed many names that had not been mentioned in the series and it is possible these were the crewmen that perished during the rough trip to the Delta Quadrant. One of these names could be the unnamed doctor played by Jeff McCarthy or the unnamed and unseen engineer, both who perished in . In actuality, most of these names listed are in-jokes referring to the characters of . At the time the episode aired, West Wing and Star Trek: Voyager shared the same timeslot on different networks.}} Dominion War casualties and ), and a larger wardroom display (seen in ) that was capable of being rearranged to show new Romulan and Klingon ship and personnel names in later battles after alliances were formed (as seen in and "The Siege of AR-558"). The smaller version was reproduced in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion. This is how we know the various Starfleet officer names listed in all three formats, as comparison between the three versions always yields the same Starfleet names listed in the same order. Some names are duplicated from ship to ship, and in the later revision, some Romulan and Klingon ships have their own personnel listed, but some show that Starfleet personnel are among the allied crews.}} Wardroom casualty readout PADD casualty readout Allied combined casualty readout Category:Reports Category:Death